How Much Needs to Change?
by Isabella-ana
Summary: Snow's been caught leaving Bigby's apartment, early in the morning. This might be a huge problem, considering Snow's new position as Deputy Mayor, but she comes to a decision, but is it the right one? A one-shot.
**So, this is my second 'The Wolf Among Us' fanfic (I love doing these). This one-shot fanfic takes place between the ending of episode 5 and the beginning of 'Fables.' Basically, this fanfic is a theory, as to why Snow and Bigby's relationship changes from the first episode of 'The Wolf Among Us,' where they seem to have a close relationship, to early 'Fables' where Snow tells Bigby "We're colleagues. Nothing more." This theory plays around with the possibility, that Bigby and Snow slept together, before, and so Snow wants to take out any sexual inclination about their relationship (since she's now in a position of power), by staying away from Bigby, and that's how she became so stand off-ish towards him at the beginning of 'Fables.'**

 **Please review. I love constructive feedback**

 **Copyright: I own nothing**.

She was making her way to his office. Bigby could hear the clicking of her heels, a few floors below him, even before she had a chance to get in the elevator. Usually, he would consider it a rare treat for Snow to take time out of her busy day, to talk to him. But he could tell by the smell of her musk, she wasn't happy. He knew she was going to want to talk to him about this morning and everything surrounding it. Bigby knew it was inevitable, but that knowledge didn't reassure him. He dreaded her presence more, as each passing moment brought her scent stronger to him. His leg was bouncing underneath his desk. Bigby quickly reached into his pants pocket, snatched up his Huff 'n Puffs, and grabbed his lighter on top of the desk. He needed to relax before she came through the door. He heard the elevator door open a few feet away, and he quickly scrambled for a cigarette from the carton, and lite it. Bigby took a long drag and then exhaled. It was then, that the door swiftly opened.

Without saying a word to him, Snow quickly came into the small, dim office and locked the door behind her. Bigby took note of this. Whenever Snow locked the door to his office, it meant that she absolutely didn't want to risk the possibility of anyone barging into a private conversation. Whatever she had to say, it was serious. Bigby straightened up in his seat, looking at her. Snow let out a low breath, as she turned to face him.

"Bigby," she finally spoke. "Why didn't you wake me up, last night?" She gave him a stern look, while crossing her arms over her chest.

Although he anticipated a visit from her, about last night, he found his self still caught off guard. He didn't know what to say. Whatever answer he gave her wouldn't be efficient enough. When she was over his apartment, she fell asleep so soundly, it didn't feel right to just wake her. Especially after all the new responsibility she's had to take on.

After a long pause, Bigby finally responded. "I meant to," he said, without looking up at her.

"But you didn't," She retorted, with her voice slightly raised.

"Look, I'm sorry" he replied firmly, looking up at her. "I just thought it would be good for you to sleep a little while longer. I was going to wake you, eventually, but then… I feel asleep." He cringed at hearing his own words.

"Well, I'm glad you let me sleep in, so I can deal with more problems on top of the work I already had to do" she said, angrily.

Bigby gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about this morning, when one of the residents caught me leaving your apartment." As she spoke, Snow crossed the threshold of the sheriff's small office. Bigby was amazed at how calm she was acting, considering the anger he could sense from her. "I've been getting looks and whispers all day," she continued, after taking a deep breath.

Bigby leaned forward, against his desk, and took another long drag of his cigarette, before speaking. "Snow," he started. "What's the big deal?" He saw her brows furrow and her eyes narrow at this, but he continued, anyway. "We both know nothing happen between us, last night. You fell asleep and I put you in the chair. Even if something did happen-we're _adults_. You shouldn't care if people think we've slept together. It's no one's business, but ours."

Snow's anger stirred inside her, as she crossed her arms, looking at him. They both shared a moment of silence. She knew he wasn't done, and she anticipated what he was going to say next.

Bigby stretched his arm across his desk, holding the cigarette between his fingers. "And besides," he finally continued, breaking the silence. "If something did happen, most people know this wouldn't be the first-"Bigby was suddenly cut off.

"No!" she exclaimed, planting her palms down on the surface of the desk. Her outburst startled Bigby, causing him to tense up. "Don't ever mention that night, especially while we're on-the-clock." She continued, more steadily. She quickly leaned off his desk, as soon as she realized she was on it. With slight remorse, she gently took a step back from the sheriff's desk. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ceiling. She took another deep, calming breath before she went on. "Bigby…," Snow said quietly. "That was decades ago, when that happened. Things are different, now." She opened her eyes and looked blankly onto Bigby's desk. "I'm your boss, and me having any kind of sexual relationship with my subordinate, just isn't appropriate. As Deputy Mayor, I can't have this community even think I'm sleeping, with my employee. I can be accused of abusing my power, and be reported to King Cole. We could _both_ loose our jobs."

Bigby looked away from Snow and slightly nodded his head, solemnly. He understood what she was telling him. What he was worried about was where she was taking this. He already was barely able to see her, since she became Deputy Mayor. How much more had to change between them?

She looked attentively at him, now, but made no motion toward him. And then she said it. The conclusion Bigby hoped she wouldn't come to. "I think-at least for a while- we should keep our relationship completely professional. Just until these rumors die down."

Hearing her say that pegged at Bigby's heart much harder than he expected. He could've accepted her not coming by his apartment anymore, after work, or they not working so closely together, but this? They couldn't see each other outside of work, at all? It seemed too extreme. "Snow, we don't have to-"Bigby started.

"Yes, we do." She replied somberly, now slightly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, in discomfort.

Bigby couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shocked Snow really wanted to do this. He wanted to tell her she was over-reacting; that what's happening wasn't as big as a deal as she thought it was. Yet, he knew anything he said, at that moment, would just push her further away from him. They've already drifted so far apart, since the Crooked Man's trial, and he didn't want to make it worse.

Bigby sat in his seat, still looking at Snow, as he clutched the butt of his now-finished cigarette, letting hot ashes drop onto his knuckles. Realizing he hadn't said anything since she spoke, he shook his self back to consciousness. Looking away from her, he cleared his throat slightly, and flicked what was left of his cigarette into the waste bin, near his leg.

"Yeah, okay," he said absently mindedly. "If this is what you want, we'll do it."

"Thanks, Bigby," Snow replied, awkwardly. She could tell he really wasn't okay with this, and truthfully she didn't know if she would be either. Bigby was her best friend, but she wanted them to keep their jobs. For the sake of them continuing to improve Fabletown, this had to happen. Their friendship would have to wait, and she knew it would always be there.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to work, then," she said slowly.

"Yeah, we both have a lot to do," Bigby replied, not acknowledging her, as he re-opened a file he closed, before she came into his office.

Snow anxiously made her way out the office, without another word. She felt guilty and unsure of her decision. As she walked into the elevator, she hoped she made the right decision, and she hoped she was right, about their friendship.


End file.
